


Little Details

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [17]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Girl!Heero, Threesome - F/F/M, Twosomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Adding someone new to a relationship is always rough. Adding Heero is also rough. Noin handles the morning-after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Details

**Author's Note:**

> Prompter asked for Heero as a woman.

They had talked about it, once. A few months after the New Years fiasco, out on Mars for the Terra-forming project. It hadn't even been much of a discussion, really, just Zechs asking her if she could accept that he wanted more. Not to replace her, but someone to set beside her. To love as an equal, and maybe she could love them too.

 

Of course her answer had been yes. Because Zechs wouldn't pick someone he didn't love, and if Zechs loved them the odds of her not loving them would be slim to none.

 

She hadn't really expected Pilot 01, though. But in hindsight it had made perfectly good sense. Who else had been able to match him in a mobile suit, move for move, like a too large game of chess, utterly and wholly surreal?

 

But the air through dinner had been suffocating, since apparently Heero didn't know why he was here, either, and Zechs didn't feel like enlightening him and, Noin supposed, she could love Heero. Did love him, a little. She certainly respected him, child-terrorist and all. It was hard not to respect him.

 

She locked them in the training room, the one with the polite-fiction door to a bedroom just besides, and absconded to the library for the rest of the night, well on the other side of the house because she didn't want to hear. Listening would have been rude, and if Zechs didn't... Well. Heero would probably break out a window despite it being triple-thick bulletproof pane. If this didn't work out, he wouldn't be here in the morning.

 

Noin made pancakes anyway. Drizzled them with syrup thick enough to be motor oil, and tried to remember how old Heero was this year. Or, well, how old he had looked at dinner last night.

 

Didn't matter, in the end. He was over sixteen. That was the earth-age of consent. And if he hadn't consented, Zechs might be still unconscious up in the training room.

 

She poured orange juice and settled herself at the island bar just as a head of tousled brown hair seemed to peer around the doorframe to check for threats. Noin thought that if she turned to look full-on, she probably would have seen the gun, too, but she chose instead to cut up Heero's pancakes.

 

The pilot slunk further into the room, and Noin felt something in her chest unwind a bit. Still here. Zechs... well. If Heero had shot Zechs, Noin would probably be next, and maybe Heero would have shot her in the back once upon a time, but not anymore.

 

She moved the plate several stools away from her. Heero tucked his gun away, somewhere, and hoisted himself up on the stool, simple chrome and leather. Practical.

 

Heero looked... different today. A little hazy with sleep, moving gingerly-- those were all signs of a good night with her husband, of course. But Heero looked... softer. Smaller, some how. A little resigned, maybe, but cautious, curious.

 

Noin blinked. Slid a glance over the teenager again, and had to take a drink of her juice, wishing it were something stronger. The way Heero was hunched made that green shirt bunch up, but it didn't hide that unmistakable swell. She wondered if Zechs had known, and then berated herself. Of course he had. Men didn't fight like women. Women fought sideways, had a different way of thinking; Zechs would have recognized that from their training matches.

 

She wondered if Heero would let her take her out shopping. Maybe to Victoria's Secret, to find something that fit the teen.

 

Probably not.


End file.
